


Goretober One-shots

by TinyToxicBoxes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Goretober, Horror, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyToxicBoxes/pseuds/TinyToxicBoxes





	Goretober One-shots

Miles woke up to his loud alarm clock. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before looking up. He grabbed his phone and tapped the screen to turn it off. He wished he could stay in bed, but he couldn’t. He had to be down at the AT&T store soon for a meet-up. 

He sat up and groaned at the weight on his chest. He quickly got out of bed and paced to his dresser drawer. Opening the left drawer, he pulled out his dark green binder. He pulled off his sleep shirt, throwing it on his bed. He stuck his arms through the holes, pulling them apart so the head hole was close enough to pulled over. He pulled the tight material over his chest. Dysphoria was still there, but his mind would be on different topics soon. 

He looked through his closet and pulled a My Chemical Romance shirt off a hanger. Pulling that on, he was ready to look for jeans until his body jerked. His throat had jumped and he thought he was going to vomit. He quickly ran to the bathroom as he could feel his throat fill with a liquid. He knelt in front of the toilet and felt a thick liquid spew from his mouth. He opened his eyes and there was blood. He felt his hands slip on the sides of the toilet. He looked at his right hand and there was blooding forming in the palm. He looked at his other palm and there was blood leaking from his hand. His mind was racing with many questions, mainly What the hell is happening!

Miles coughed up more blooding before feeling the blood drip down his fingers and into his knees. He started hyperventilating, and his binder only made it harder for him to breathe. He shakily stood up and looked in the mirror. There was blood leaking from his lips. He turned on the water and shoved his hand under the water. There seemed to be a hole in his palm. From what? How? He didn’t stab his hand! 

As Miles breathed, his throat wheezed. His trachea or esophagus was being followed twitch blood. He leaned over the toilet again, making himself cough up for blood. It dropped out quickly, making it easier for him to breathe. It felt like a huge relief. Until his eyes watered, but it wasn’t water. Liquid dropped out of his eyes and he wiped with the back of his hand. It looked like tears mixed with blood. He didn’t know what was happening. Fear increased until he finally passed out, head hitting the toilet seat before his body fell to the floor. 

 

Miles woke up, clutching the sheets. What? His throat wasn’t filled with blood his eyes were fine, and his palms weren’t leaking blood. 

A nightmare. 

Miles got out of bed and stood on his sore legs. He checked the time on his phone. It was 4:13 am. He had to go to the AT&T store soon at the mall. He tried to shake off the nightmare that played in his head. It felt too real. He made his way to the bathroom. There was no blood in the sink or in the toilet. None on the floor. He leaned down and cupped some water from the sink in his hands. He brought it up to his lips and sipped it, swishing the liquid around in his mouth. He watched as he spit it out. 

No. 

No, no, no. 

He saw red mixing in with the clear water. He almost felt himself shaking. He shook his head, reaching two fingers and feeling around in his mouth before gagging on his fingers. He looked at them and saw blood beads on his fingers. He shook his head again and again, backing away from the sink and covering his mouth. There was no way this was happening again.


End file.
